The Legend of Zelda: Heroes Within
by ElectraGoob
Summary: It is expected, simply stated, that this hot headed girl with the sacred sword for the Princess, will fall in love with the silent Warrior
1. Chapter 1

That day was not one she was looking forward to. She looked out the window from her bed. The sun was just rising over the horizon, and she longed to be able to just sit there forever and enjoy the beautiful day that was beckoning her to come forth out of her cave of darkness and sorrow. But that was not going to happen. She had to go to work at her aunt's restaurant.

"Here we so again," she said with a sigh, "another perfect day to go out and have an adventure, and I have to stay inside and work."

She got up, brushed her hair, made a point not to brush her teeth (She wanted to drive people away with her breath), and got dressed. "Boots, skirt with pants underneath, and blouse," she said with, yet another sigh. She ran down the stairs and plopped down at the table, but not forgetting to pop her knuckles once her aunt entered the room.

"Must you always do such horrid things at the TABLE?"

*burp* "Yes, yes I must," she said taking a drink of lon lon milk.

"Really now, I was given the task of making you a well rounded member of Hylian society."

"Hey, I covered my mouth when I burped."

"Yes, but you also wiped your hand on Malos's toast right afterward."

"Okay, okay," she grabbed the toast she wiped her hand on and placed a half eaten piece of toast in its place.

"That's it," her aunt was done with the constant defiance, "You are doing a double shift today and tomorrow."

"That's not fair!" she cried standing.

"You should have thought about that before you started this day off on such a sour note."

"This is all your fault you know," she cried running toward the door.

"And what makes you say that," her aunt said with a cool head.

Her aunt's coolness only made her even angrier, "If you hadn't said I needed training to be a 'lady' I wouldn't have ever come here to Hyrule!"

"Some day you really will understand why your parents did this, but now is not that time."

She was not willing to listen to the same old fight. With a grunt she grabbed her apron and mumbled, "I will be at work FOREVER if you need me." She ran out the door with tears streaming down her face.


	2. Chapter 2

She got to the restaurant and grabbed the broom and started sweeping the floor. She could not even see the floor through her tears and the dust she was stirring up made more tears well up in her eyes. She grew suddenly weak and had to place her hand on a nearby table. She looked up and saw a figure in the door. Her tears were still in her eyes, thus she could not tell who was there.

All she could tell was that it was someone she didn't know.

"We are not open, come back in a few hours," she said in a shaky voice.

The figure just stood there.

"Didn't you here me," she said becoming even louder and angrier.

The figure stepped back a little out of fear but still did not leave.

She was not in the mood to deal with people who would not listen to her. "Get out or I'll… I'll…"

She ran at the figure with her broom and started hitting it. Before she knew it she was crying in its arms. She suddenly looked up, she still couldn't see from the tears, she ran back to the building and slammed the door. She was blushing so hard she thought she would die.

She wiped her eyes until she could see again. Looking out the window she saw no person. No one was even in the distance. She turned around and sat on the ground. Looking up she saw the restaurant. The tables were moved, she had moved them as she swept in her rage. The chairs were all scattered on the ground, she felt ashamed. "How could I do this to someone who just wants to make me better?" She got up and finished preparing the room. Six chairs for eight round tables, ten bar stools at the bar, plates and bowls and silverware ready to be given to the customers, food ready to be cooked, and the workers coming in ready for the new day's work.

She was tired. But her day was just getting started. Her aunt was coming in through the door. She knew what she had to do; she didn't want to do it, but she had to anyway.

"Aunt Feria," she really did not want to have to do this.

"Yes, Polina?"

"I'm… Sorry, I was wrong to act the way I did. You are trying to help me be better and I am not accepting it, at all." She was beginning to feel much better. Then, she looked outside and saw the mess she made with the broom and the stranger. She knew she had to tell aunt Feria about it, but before she could her aunt told her.

"I understand that you are very confused about why your parents sent you here, but you will understand, probably sooner than later."

Polina looked up in surprise; she just remembered that they would be getting a letter from her parents that day. "The mail should be getting here soon!" She ran out the door and looked out to the horizon. She saw the mailman coming and her heart jumped out of her chest.

He ran up to her, "Hello, I have a let… oh, no I don't"

Her heart was back and now in her throat, "Wh… what?"

"Nope," he said with a smile, "I guess they got busy and forgot."

"NO!" she cried grabbing his shoulders, "they would NEVER forget! Aunt Feria!"

Her aunt ran out with her apron still untied and her hair around her face not in its bun, "What is it dove?"

"Its mom and dad," she was becoming inaudible, "there is no note from them!"

"Now dear I'm sure they sent it, the letter must just be deep down in the mailman's bag. Isn't that right sir?" she was not willing to be in this hole alone.

"I'm afraid not miss. I remember going to their home and finding nothing there. Their door was open, I supposed they moved out, and the neighbors said they were gone and never coming back. I thought they just moved away, I thought you knew?"

"'I Thought, I thought, well guess what smarty pants, they DIDN'T!" Polina fell to the ground shaking; her tears were all dried up.

"Oh, Polina!" aunt Feria stooped down and held her tight, "I'm sure they're alright."

"NO!!" Polina knew that they were in trouble. "I have to find them! Something is WRONG!"

Aunt Feria held her closer. She didn't know what to say for a while. "It's time to let you go."

"What?" Polina looked up at her aunt wide eyed. "'let me… go'"

"Yes, you are a strong girl, you can fight like a real warrior sometimes," she said indicating the mess around them.

"I guess I can fight pretty well huh?" she said blushing.

"Hmm." Aunt Feria knew in her heart that she was ready. "I will not be the one to tell you why you were sent here; you will find out from someone else. But I will help prepare you for your journey anyway," she said rising clumsily.

Polina smiled and followed her aunt to the restaurant, for the last time.


	3. Chapter 3

She prepared her horse for her travel. "Hello, Maspeth, I am going to be with you for a very long time." She put packs on either side of her saddle. She had on an old blouse and a blue jacket with pants and riding boots, her favorite outfit. She turned to face the house just in time to see her aunt coming out of the house with a long package in her arms. She was crying a little.

Polina ran to her aunt and hugged her. The package fell to the ground and opened slightly. She looked down and saw a blade. Her eyes opened wide and her hands trembled.

Aunt Feria picked up the package and handed it to her. "This is an heirloom that you are destined to have." She handed Polina the package and she opened it, revealing a sword. The handle was pink with white stripes; the guard was elegant and finely made. It shined in the setting sun revealing the pure gold in the handle. The blade reflected on Polina's brown hair showing blonde streaks deep within her hair. Polina held the sword in front of her. Her cousin Malos whispered to one of the neighbors, "she looks like a pweddy pwincess."

"Hush, Malos, say good-bye to your cousin now."

Malos ran out to Polina and gave her a hug. As she held him a tear flowed down her cheek. "I love you Malos, don't you forget it or else-"

"I'll spit in your lon lon milk," he finished her sentence.

"That's right bud," she held on tighter, "you're my little monster Malos."

"You have to go now pwincess Polina," Malon said with a smile, "Go find the King and Tween and have your prince save you 'kay?"

She blushed and nodded; looking at her aunt and shrugging she swung onto her horse and waved. "I'll find them, and I'll bring them back and show them that I am a real lady!" she called holding her pinky up high, crossing her eyes and sticking her tongue out. Malon laughed and for the first time ever since she came, Aunt Feria laughed at Polina's joke.

"YAH!!!!" Polina cried as she raced out of the little village and out into the world she wanted to travel into just that morning. "Hmpf," she grunted wiping a tear from her eye. "I thought I got rid of all my tears earlier today." She smiled and rode on with her sword at her side and her heart with her parents and her mind with the stranger who comforted her.


	4. Chapter 4

As she rode on; the sun was setting. The night was going to come soon but she was not going to stop until she reached the little village where her parents were. Off to Karkakio village. She was not going to stop at all costs. She rode through the night and on into the next morning. She was riding so much poor Maseth slowed down to a crawl. It was getting late again anyway, so she made camp, a small camp, and made dinner. She gave Maseth a few carrots and ate a little meat herself. Before long she was out cold.

She woke up suddenly early the next morning. She looked over at Maseth and smiled, "keep sleeping, love." She got up and listened to the world around her. The nature's symphony made her want to sing along, but the music was interrupted by the sound of distant swinging and grunting.

She tied up Maseth just in case she woke up and went looking for her. She worked her way toward the noises with her sword at her side. She climbed up a small ridge and looked over to see a man swinging a sword. At first she thought it was just a man swinging it for fun, but the more she watched, the more skilled he seemed to be. He moved with the terrain and seemed to master it no matter what he was up against. There was water nearby and he could fight in and around it like a painter with his paint. Working with the water to do what he wanted. The rocky ridges also worked for his advantage. He could pull of the rocks and do flips that he could not do without such tools. He had no opponent but fought as if he had one if not many. This all intrigued her and she sat watching until he suddenly looked up at her.

"You, there, you have a sword at your side; come fight me."

"I… I do not know how to fight though!"

"No matter, I will help you."

She blushed and jumped down from the ridge landing 8 feet below on her feet ever-so-daintily. He looked at her with a small hint of surprise in his eyes.

"You are very agile."

"I am?"

"Yes, let's work this to our advantage."

"Umm, alright let's do that."

He picked up his sword and held it up to her. "Take this stance, alright now thrust forward. No, like this. Good. Now dodge. You got it."

This went on for hours on end. By that night she was fighting with the skills of a master.

"You are as good as I am," said the man.

"Well I had a good teacher, thank you… what's your name?"

"Master Sensei."

"What?"

"Master Sensei."

"Sensei means Master."

"Yes."

"So you're Master Master?"

"What?"  
"Never mind."

"Now where are you going?" said master.

"To Karkakio Village to find my parents."

"Are they in trouble?"

"I think so."

"Well, I hope they aren't. I would like to tell them they have quite the little warrior on their hands, and a very fine lady."

"Thank You."

"Now off you go, save your parents and find yourself a prince to keep your pretty self safe. And don't forget to treasure that sword forever."

"I won't." She returned to camp that night and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning she found Maseth itching to go. She ate and gave her some apples; the next thing she knew she was seeing the entrance to Karkakio village. She rode through the gate and took a deep breath; she was returning to the place that rejected her socially just a few years back. As she passed the people on her horse, people looked at her and whispered to each other. Soon people were following her. She could not take it anymore. She reached the center of the village and got off her horse.

"YES, it's really me, Polina! I have returned to find my parents! Where are they?"

No one spoke. She stood there waiting, never moving. She kept her eyes on the mayor and did not look anywhere else.

Finally, he spoke. "You have grown up so much. Now you have questions that you should rightfully ask. We must answer you, for you deserve it."

He came up and grabbed her hand. She pulled Maseth along behind them. He walked to his home and led her in. She sat down and looked around. This place hasn't changed from all the times my parents were asked in here to be told of my rotten behavior, she thought. She looked down at the floor, expecting the worse.

"They are not here."

"No kidding?" she thought but did not say this was not the time to lash out at him.

"A few days ago monsters came to the town demanding a sword from your parents. When they could not present it to them, they were taken." He was very solemn. She could not sit still any longer.

Polina stood up and started pacing. "This wouldn't happen to be the sword?" She presented the heirloom to the mayor.

"Yes," his eyes grew wide. "You cannot stay here," he pushed the sword back into the hilt and grabbed her shoulders. "These monsters they… they wanted you too Polina."

Polina sat back down and grabbed at the seat. "Is that why they sent me away?"

He looked down at the ground and sighed. "Yes." Nothing could make her cry now. She stood up. She looked forward. "I want these monsters gone," she took his hand in hers and looked him in the eyes. "These monsters will not be here for long, and my parents will be back soon." She rushed out the door and swung onto Maseth. She rode back to the center of the village. "I will save my parents and return. You can count on me," she said with a grin. She was about to ride out triumphantly when she realized that she was missing some important details; why did those monsters want her and the sword, who are those monsters, and where did they go.


	6. Chapter 6

She got back off her horse and walked to the mayor and hugged him. Whispering in his ear she said, "Where am I going?"

Understanding her situation he smiled and held her shoulders and whispered, "North by Northwest."

She smiled and remounted Maseth. One more smile, one more wave, and she was gone.

"I am so glad that I have such an understanding mayor," she thought as she rode to the north by northwest.

The Mayor just smiled and said to himself, "same old Polina."

"What was that dear?"

"Nothing."

She rode for days and days with no town in sight. Her food was running very short and she had no idea if she were to be able to make it before she needed more food. Pretty soon she saw a sign. It read, "Rauru 2 miles west." She decided to go there and get more food. There, she would also get some help in finding out if there were any raids recently by monsters.

When she got there, she was shocked. The crops were burning and the stores were turned inside-out. She got off her horse and ran to the first person she saw. He was in shock and thrashed out of her arms. He screamed "don't hurt me! I don't know of any princess, she was never here! Ah!"

She gave up on him and ran to find more help. The crops were burning so bad the houses were catching on fire. There were families in these houses. Polina grabbed a bucket and began filling it with water at the well. She threw water on the houses and crops. Soon, others were throwing water on the crops and houses. The fires were not out for hours after she started. Once the fires were out Polina asked why this happened.

"It was those monsters, they asked for a sword and a girl with it. We didn't know what they were talking about, so they burned the town and attacked the people."

She started picking up the store goods and returned them to the stores. The people were doing the same. "So, they were looking for that girl and her sword. Do you know if they had anyone with them? Like prisoners or even a leader?"

"They had two people with them, they seemed like prisoners, they were tied up and were shown girls about your age and asked if she were their daughter." The man stooped down and picked up a doll and held it close.

"Anyone lost?"

"Yes, she said she was their daughter. Even though she wasn't."

"Did you know her?"

"My daughter, she knew that they would stop once they found her. So she went with them."

"I'm sorry."

"She's my baby."

"I'll find her."

"This is not your fault. You don't have to-"

"It is my fault, they are looking for me and if she doesn't have the sword they may hurt her. I will never let that happen." She bought more food and asked the father where they went.

"Into the forest, they may think that the sword is with the swords makers." Polina rose to go after them. "But, the villagers are all children, they need to be protected!"

Polina mounted Maseth and headed into the forest. There was no way those children will be hurt on her account, ever.


	7. Chapter 7

She raced to Kokiri village. There was nothing stopping her from getting to that village, even if it killed her.

She could hear the caravan of monsters ahead of her. Now what?

"C'mon Polina, think!"

She raced on her mind racing just as fast. Then, she got it.

She got to the back of the caravan, which was moving very slowly, and started her plan. She started taking out monsters left and right. Well, at least on the left. She took half of the caravan's monsters and started sabotaging the carts they had with them. She cut wheels and severed lines and cut the padlocks on their safes. She moved on to the other side of the caravan and took out more monsters, leaving the though ones unaware. Once they stopped for a drink they found the sabotage and went searching for the culprit. She found a deer and scared it away from the village. The monsters thought that this was the culprit and chased after it. She searched the carriages for her parents, only to find that they were not there. Her work was not done yet, she still had to save Kokiri village.

Once she reached the village she warned everyone of the coming danger. Everyone escaped the village but did not know where to go after that.

"Go to Rauru village, but take the long way and do not be seen!" Polina knew that would be safe, at least that was what she hoped. As she thought she put things together. The villagers went the long way to Rauru village. She didn't know what to do now. She had nothing to go off of now. She had no idea where her parents were, or the little girl. She had to find them.

She had to catch the monsters after her. This would be quite the fight. She rode down the path she saw the monsters go down. Soon, she saw the monsters cutting open the deer she sent them chasing after. She turned away in shame, she killed that deer. She then waited. The moment was coming; she would take advantage of it.

Then it happened.


	8. Chapter 8

One of the two monsters turned and started scanning the landscape. She saw her chance. The evil big nosed, grey thing was unaware of what would be behind the shaking branch. It ran to her and she took her chance. One slice across the throat and it was dead. She then ambushed the other. She kicked it to the ground and disarmed it. She had it pinned and screamed at it.

"Where are your prisoners from the villages? The child and her parents?"

"hissss… they are gone now." The monster grinned at her showing its ugly teeth.

"Where?" She was screeching at the monster pushing her sword further down into its throat.

"Don't kill me; I have an important job to do!"  
"Like what?"  
"Taking the prisoners to my lord."

"Who's that?"  
"Gan…gan…"

"Gangan?" she let up on the sword a little.

"Ganon, they are on their way to Gerudo Fortress."

"In the desert?"

"Ack… yes."

"Thank you, now, you die."

"N-"

She sliced the monster's throat and cleaned her sword. She walked back to Maseth and looked at her reflection in her sword. She is covered in mud and blood. She needs to go clean off. She finds a river and washes there, once she is clean, she mounts Maseth. As she rides off to the desert, her brown and blonde hair dries into gentle curls. She is ready to get her parents back and end the madness once and for all.


	9. Chapter 9

As she rode on she thought of everyone she left behind over the past few weeks. There was her aunt and cousin, the friends she made in the restaurant, the villagers she knew when she was young, the man whose daughter took her place, the swords master, and that man. If you could even call him a man; he was only about 16 or so, her age. She never saw him, only a figure, but while she attacked him, he grunted at her with a younger voice. He was so strange. And where did he go?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sight of another rider just off to the right of her. She wanted to have a little fun. She led Maseth closer to the other rider. Soon they were a stone's throw away from each other. She did not look at him and pushed Maseth on ahead of him. She could tell from the panting that the rider was a boy. Soon he was ahead of her. She pushed harder, he pushed harder. Soon they were in a full race. He called to her, "To the edge of the desert?"  
"You're on!" She was ready to win.

She passed him just before they reached the end when she finally looked at him. He pulled back; this made her pull back as well. She stopped and he rode past and won. There was a slight drop at the edge of the desert and his horse stopped. He was still looking at her and the sudden stop sent him flying off the drop.

"Hey!" Polina jumped off Maseth and rushed to the small cliff. "Are you okay?"

"It's you."

"You hit your head didn't you?"  
"What?"  
"You're making no sense."

"You're making no sense."

She jumped down the cliff to see if he were alright. As she did he started to blush. "It's okay; I know how to deal with falls. The way I grew up I had to deal with people falling and getting hurt."

"And this is because…"

"I pushed people a lot okay?"

"Off cliffs?"

"If they were available."

He just stared at her; he wasn't blushing anymore, but he did look very nervous.

"Do you sill, you know…"

"No, I know better now."

"Good, 'cause that would cause some problems with my quest."

"Quest? Why are you on a que-"

"There you are Link!" A small fairy came flying up to him. "Where have you been, what happened, who are you, are you okay?"

"Quick to get to the point I see." Polina was now getting very interested in this guy.

"I was in a race, won, and fell over the cliff, I'm okay, at least I think so, right?"

"Oh," said Polina realizing that she was being spoken to, "Yes, you are just fine."

The fairy just stared at her. Polina looked at Link hoping to get some help as to why she was being stared at. He mouthed "Your Name" at her.

"Ah, I am Polina," she was ready to have her question answered now, "What is your quest?"

Link sat up and looked as if he were trying to remember what it was. Polina just looked at him as if he were crazy.


	10. Chapter 10

Link finally "remembered" his quest. "I am looking for the girl with the sword. I was told to go look in the desert."

Polina became very tense. "Could this be the one who is after me and stole my parents and the little girl?" She was dizzy with fear and anticipation.

"There," he continued, "I will…"

He was never able to finish his sentence for Polina grabbed her sword and pinned him against the cliff wall. She had stolen his sword so he could not defend himself.

"'There,'" she copied, "'I will' kill her and steal her sword and then kill her parents and that little girl right?"

"What are you doing?" Link became very scared; this complete stranger who he seemed to recognize was trying to kill him.

She let him go and threw his sword on top of the cliff. She then jumped to the top looking down on him. "You will fight me," she glared, "if you win, I die and you can fulfill your job, if I win, you die and I can save my parents."

"I don't think you understand…"

"Oh, I understand, you are going to die and I will save those people you stole from me."

"I will not fight you," he said climbing to the top. He picked up his sword and started to put it away when she lunged at him and almost cut his right arm off. "What the hell are you doing," he screamed as she prepared for another attack.

"I am killing the man looking for me."

"I, You, kill, I, YOU," he shouted with glee, he stepped forward only to be met with a swipe for his hand. "You're the one I'm looking for?"

"Yes, and if you want me, you're gonna have to fight me!" She readied herself for battle once again.

Link paused; she was not going to stop until she won. So he picked up his sword and prepared for a very short battle. He was wrong.

Polina fought with all her heart and soul. Every swipe was a near death blow. But she was at a disadvantage; Link had a shield. Every time she swung at him he would raise his shield and there would be an imprint of her sword in it. She dodged as best she could. There was one move she could not avoid. He spun at her and every swing cut her. It was not deep, but it was effective. She would not stop though. She jumped, she bent, and she lunged. But to no avail; every move she had, he had one that would weaken her. What was she to do? She fell to her knees and Link shoved his shield against her and pinned her to the ground. He was above her with his sword next to her head. She was ready to die when the unexpected happened.


	11. Chapter 11

As she lay there with this man on top of her, she thought of everyone she left over the past few weeks again. Then she thought of the boy again. Her eyes watered the same way as they did that day. She saw him again. Was this a memory, or was the boy she was fighting? Her eyes opened wide, full of tears, "you…"

He came even closer and kissed her. He then whispered in her ear, "If I didn't kill you then, do you think I would kill you now?"

"But, you're after me?"

"I want to protect you."

"Why?"

"That is my quest." He let her sit up and gave her a healing potion. "You are a very good fighter." He had a gentle smile that cut to her core.

"Why do I do this to everyone I meet?" Polina stood and leaned against a tree crying. "No matter what I try to do, I always do the wrong thing! At home I was a terrible person to all the villagers, at Aunt Feria's home I was so rotten to her and her family, the man whose daughter took my place, my parents, all because pf me and my stupid sword!"

She threw the sword to the ground and wept. Link put the sword back in its hilt and hugged Polina. She started to shake and Link only held her tighter. Like the first day they met, Link held Polina while she cried. This time, she stayed in his strong arms even after she stopped crying.

"Better," Link asked after a little while.

"No," she had stopped crying but the hurt was still there. "I have to save my parents and the little girl before I can ever be better." She stood up and looked at him. "So, you are supposed to protect me?"

"Yes," he put on a cape for the sun was setting and it was getting colder.

She shivered but tried not to show it. "Alright then," she turned toward her horse, "then you are going to help me get my parents back." She suddenly felt warm. She turned to see that Link was putting a cape on her as well.

"So I had an extra. Let's go and finish my quest."

"But, I AM the quest, aren't I?"  
He chuckled and she blushed a very deep red. "You are only part of my quest."

"Oh, well then, where does saving my family come in?"

"I will defeat Ganon, then, you will save your family."

She looked out into the desert then back to the road to the desert. "Where are they?"

"What?"  
She only looked down. There was little time to be spent asking questions. She ran to her horse and mounted her. She looked at Link, "ready, let's go."

He mounted to and the started their descent into the desert. They had gone no more than a few yards when Link's fairy started talking. "Hey! Listen! There is an easier way into the desert over there!"

With that, the two travelers looked just to their right to see a giant canon faced into the desert. "You've got to be kidding me Navi," shouted Link, "We would die if we got in that thing!"

Polina became very interested with the mentioning of death. "Let's do it!" She rode as fast as she could toward the canon. Link was still very hesitant of the whole thing.


	12. Chapter 12

By the time they made it to the canon they saw a very big problem. The canon was old and broken down. There was no way they would be able to be shot out of it and live.

"Oh well," said Link, turning to leave faster than a lightning bolt, "guess we better go the easy way." Then he started singing, "Takin' it easy, takin' it easy…"

"Hold on there 'hero,'" Polina rushed up to him and smacked him upside the head with her sheath, "we are going in the canon and we are going to make it very, very easy on us by being shot into the desert!"

"Well…," the voice came from behind them. Link leaned over to see a little greasy man with a wrench in one hand and dirty goggles in the other. Polina looked down and saw a creeper. "I knew this day would come when someone would need to use the canon again. What a nice choice for a honnymoon getaway."

Polina blushed hard; Link only laughed nervously and said, "Oh no we aren't married," he swallowed a lump in his throat, "I don't even like her." He looked at Polina who turned with a shocked look on her face. Link knew he messed up and tried to fix it, "I mean I don't like her like her, she's someone I just met and I don't think I want to marry her." Polina was becoming flustered. "Fix this stupid," he thought, "I mean she is pretty and all and I'm sure I'll marry a girl like her some day, just not now, I mean look at her." "That was wrong," he thought. Polina looked at herself as best she could without making it obvious but failed.

"I think you better shut up young man," said the little man. "Now on to other business, I will fix this old hunk-a-junk and have you in the desert in no time at all. It will just take me a day."

"A whole day?" Polina was not willing to wait that long. "Would it be faster if we just rode on horseback?"

"Nope, last horseman that did that was never seen again."

Polina looked out to the desert. "This is not going to be easy," she thought.

"Now, you two make camp and it'll be ready tomorrow afternoon." The little man set off to work.

Polina looked at Link and turned away. She couldn't believe that he would be such a jerk to her. He really didn't care about her at all; he made fun of her and how she looked. "I'll sleep over there," she pointed at a tree next to a stream, "I don't care where you sleep."

Link knew he really messed up and he regretted it. He did not want to say anything to her until he could make it right. But Polina wanted him to say something to her; she wanted to hear him apologize. She wasn't going to hear it though.


	13. Chapter 13

"I will not forgive him until he makes an apology you know." Navi was looking at her.

"He is sorry, but he doesn't want to offend you again."

"Then why doesn't HE say so," she was becoming very hurt, "The fact that he is too scared to tell me he's sorry to my face is just as bad as throwing something at my face and laughing at me."

"I understand your position, but I also understand his."

"And what is so special about his position?"

"He has no mother and only one sister. His mother died when he was very young. His father was never around to show him how to be a gentleman."

"And his sister?"

"Never cared about how she was treated."

"That's terrible."

"But, he does love her; he knows how to treat a girl who's hurting."

"That is true," she remembered the two times he helped her stop crying and hurting. "I am being very hard on him."

Navi looked over at Link; he was stoking a fire. She noticed that he was wiping his eyes. Her heart sank. "You should forgive him, Polina, he really likes you."

"But he didn't say s-," she looked at him and saw him wiping his eyes too. She looked down at her fire. It didn't matter how big it was, nothing could help her feel warm after what she just saw. She felt cold and evil. A tear ran down her face. "I can't break down into tears every time I am near him."

Navi sat down by her and lifted her head. "I understand. Now he needs the comforting. Go."

Polina rose and started to move forward, but something stopped her. Off in the distance she saw a caravan heading into the desert. She ran toward it her heart was racing. She suddenly felt very warm. She ran and ran; she saw a cage and three people in it. Her heart was beating so fast that was all she could hear. Her sword was drawn and she was ready to go down and stop them. She never moved. Her head hurt, her body ached, her heart was beating out of her chest, and she fell to the ground. She looked up at the dark sky, then, nothing.


	14. Chapter 14

She woke up in the same place where she was before. She looked toward the place where she last saw the caravan. Nothing. The sun was up and the sky was an evil shade of blue. She got up and felt her forehead. It was warm and sweaty. "I fainted, aw crap I was so close too." She ran back to her camp. She looked over at Link, he was still asleep. "Some hero," she thought, "supposed to protect me and I fainted in the middle of nowhere, who knows what could have happened to me." She washed off, and sat on the bank of the river. She saw the little man still working on the canon.

Link had a bad night as well. He sat watching the fire for a while. Then he sent Navi to go try to make peace with Polina. She was gone for a while. He decided to lie down and think about what to say the next morning. Navi showed up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"She may just forgive you Link."

"I hope so, I really do like her."

He lay there for hour on end. He listened to the sound of something running back behind him, he thought to go see if it was dangerous, but, for some odd reason, didn't.

He woke up when the sun was almost completely over the horizon. He could hear Polina walking around. He sat up and fixed his hair, and looked over at her. She was sitting on the bank of the river. He wanted to go and hug her, but what if she was offended by that. "She'd think I was a perv. or something." He ate a little breakfast and packed up. Polina did the same, never looking at him. Link just looked out to the desert.

Just before lunch the little man came up grinning. "Did you fix it up with your lady friend young man?"

"No, I can't think of what to say to her."

"Well that may be a problem when it comes to the canon, but let's worry about that in a little while." He jumped up on the ridge and shouted. "Lady and Gentleman," the two looked up at him, "the canon is ready to be shot! Come with me!"


	15. Chapter 15

The three walked up to the canon. The little man gave a sly smile that made Link squirm.

"Now, are you planning on coming back?"

"Yes, at least that's my plan," Polina still had not looked at Link.

"Good, then I will have to keep your horses here. You shouldn't need them anyway. Next up, are you both okay in tight spaces?"

"I'm fine," Link looked at Polina who turned her head away from him and looked at the little man. She smiled slightly and nodded.

"Good, now if the lady will get in the canon," he handed Link some supplies, "You'll need these. Now you get in too."

"What?" Link was not ready to get this close to Polina after what happened the day before. The little man pushed him in against his will with some last instructions.

"Now young man you have to hold on tight to the little lady until you are about 15 yards from the ground. If you let go any earlier she will fly too far and get hurt. You don't want that happening now do you?" He smiled that sly smile that made him squirm more than he already was. "Now, you both must try to land on your feet 'kay?"

Polina nodded. Link just blushed. "I won't let you go and get hurt."

Polina blushed. Due to the fact that it was so dark there in the canon, neither traveler noticed the other blushing. Link put his arms around her, one around her waist, and the other across her shoulders. He was expecting a knee in the groin, but it never came. Polina put her arms around him. She held tightly and put her head under his chin. He put his face in her hair and breathed deep. Navi flew in and took her rightful place in Link's hat. Link could feel her tugging on his hair.

Polina never wanted this moment to end, but that wish was not able to be granted. The little man outside started the countdown. "Five… four… three… two…" She never heard the rest of what he said for she was lost in Link's embrace. "Why me?" she thought.

They were in the air and he was holding on to her even tighter. She looked up only to see that their destination was coming very close. "Darn it," thought Link as they began their descent. He let go just as he was told; Polina landed gracefully on all fours and slid back a few feet. Link, on the other hand, lost his footing and ended up sliding on his stomach for a few feet, and then he rolled onto his back. Polina didn't know what hit her. They found themselves on top of each other her head of his.

Navi was using Link's hat as a parachute and floated softly to the ground.

Polina jumped up and brushed herself off. "That was… fun," she said with a chuckle.

Link got up as well and brushed himself off, "That was my best landing yet." He smiled at Polina and she laughed. Her laugh was so pure and inviting, he knew he was forgiven. But, he still wanted to apologize.

"Polina, I'm sor-"

"Don't be, I was way to hard on you; it was unfair."

Link smiled; Polina smiled back. She turned and looked out into the desert. "There's a little village over there." She started walking towards it.

Navi gave Link his hat back. Link looked at it, rolled his eyes and sighed. "I really hate this stupid outfit."  
"I think it makes you look handsome."

"I know it makes me look like a dork," he started walking toward the village.

Polina heard every word said and smiled, "I know the feeling, Link," she thought.


	16. Chapter 16

As they made their way toward the village Polina could tell something was wrong. But she couldn't place her finger on it. The people's faces each had a hint of fear in them. Link made his way to the nearest store and bought something for the two of them to eat. As he did that Polina asked around to find out what was going on.

"A great beast is in the desert Temple and the beasts are threatening to kill anyone who dares to oppose them."

Polina's mind went back to the caravan she saw the night before. She looked all around her and asked, "Has there been any sight of a caravan with three people in a cage?"

"None that comes to mind."

"Please, if you see them, tell me."

"I will my dear."

Link was coming up from behind her at this point. She turned around suddenly and bumped into him. She lost her footing and he caught her. At that she blushed and erected herself as soon as possible. She then saw the temple and remembered what the man said.

"There are monsters in the Temple, we should help them."

"I'll go, but you must stay here where it is safe. Promise me?"

Polina looked down to her left. She didn't want to do that. "If you're not back in two hours, I'm coming in, got it?"

"You need to promise me first."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Link handed her the meal and winked as he went off to the temple. Polina stood there blushing as he walked away. "Why does he do that to me?" she thought.

Polina sat in a store looking at the Temple.

"You know dear, I've been told that the only way to defeat the creature in that temple there is to shoot it with the fire arrows."

Polina looked at the waitress standing beside her. "Can you find the arrows in the Temple?"  
"Oh no dear, you must purchase them from the shop on the other side of the street here." She pointed to a little shop.

Polina's eyes widened. "Did Link get the arrows?" She ran to the shop as fast as she could.

"Did someone purchase fire arrows here today?" She screamed as she burst through the entrance to the store.

"No dear no one has."

"Oh NO!" Polina raced to the counter. "There's a boy in the temple, he will be killed unless I can get those fire arrows to him on time!" She began to look frantically out the window to the temple.

"Now just calm down dear, I'm sure everything will be fi-," Polina grabbed his shirt and pulled him half way over the counter.

"GET ME FIRE ARROWS NOW!"

"All right, all right, no appreciation for the clerk," he grabbed a quiver of fire arrows and handed it to her, "and because you are so persuasive, I'll give 'em to ya' for free."

By the time he had looked up from the register the customer was gone and on her way to the temple.

"Hey stop that girl!" the clerk shouted. Everyone rushed out to her and stopped her before she could enter the temple.

"Let me go, I have to get these to Link!"

"My dear," said the waitress, "The only way you can get their in time is to fly to the window," she pointed once again to a window forty stories up.

Polina sighed in despair. "I have to get there, I cannot let him die for my sake!"

"Then take this here boid," said the clerk, "just tell him that you want to go to the window there and he'll do the rest."

Polina jumped on the bird and without even blinking she said, "take me to the window of the temple!"

The bird took off.


	17. Chapter 17

As Polina reached the window she could hear Link inside struggling with the creature. She jumped to the ledge of the window and looked down. About 35 stories down she could see Link fighting with everything he had against the giant creature. It was a spider, a huge spider with huge venomous fangs trying desperately to bite Link. She grabbed at the arrows and realized she had no bow to shoot the arrows with. "Crap," she said loud enough to get Link's attention.

"Bow!" she shouted suddenly, without thinking. The spider turned toward her and lunged at her. It started climbing up to her and there was nothing she could do to escape it. A hookshot flew by her and Link called to her.

"Grab on and pull it out of the wall!"

She did as she was told and was pulled away from the beast and into Link's arms. There was no time for blushing like an idiot, they were in trouble. Link gave her a bow and told her to shoot at the soft spot on it's back. She had to get behind it and jump on its back in order to do so.

"How?"  
"I'll get its attention away from you, just don't be seen."

She made her way to a corner and waited silently as Link cut at the spider's legs. She found her chance.

She jumped up onto the monster's back and climbed up to the soft spot. The only problem was that she found it by stepping on it. The spider reeled back trying to fling the passenger off. Polina got down on her hands and knees and held tightly to the fur on the monster's hairs. The creature reeled back and climbed the walls trying to knock her off. She still held tight. As soon as she was upright again she stood up and shot an arrow into the soft spot. The creature screeched in pain and tried to throw her off again. Link only watched in horror and could do nothing to save her. She prepared for another chance to shoot another arrow at the beast, her chance came. The monster climbed the wall once again but Polina placed the bow in the same hand she was holding on to the fur with and aimed carefully. She shot the second arrow into the soft spot. The monster fell from the wall it was on and Polina jumped as far away as she could. She was not sure if she would be able to land without getting hurt, but she had to try. She turned to look at her adversary, he was falling beside her, in a split second she could see the arrows she had shot before, she aimed once more in the air and fired her last shot into the soft spot. The next thing she knew, she hit the ground. Pain in her back and side, something warm on her head, Link's voice was calling from the other side of the room, then, darkness.


	18. Chapter 18

As Polina reached the window she could hear Link inside struggling with the creature. She jumped to the ledge of the window and looked down. About 35 stories down she could see Link fighting with everything he had against the giant creature. It was a spider, a huge spider with huge venomous fangs trying desperately to bite Link. She grabbed at the arrows and realized she had no bow to shoot the arrows with. "Crap," she said loud enough to get Link's attention.

"Bow!" she shouted suddenly, without thinking. The spider turned toward her and lunged at her. It started climbing up to her and there was nothing she could do to escape it. A hookshot flew by her and Link called to her.

"Grab on and pull it out of the wall!"

She did as she was told and was pulled away from the beast and into Link's arms. There was no time for blushing like an idiot, they were in trouble. Link gave her a bow and told her to shoot at the soft spot on it's back. She had to get behind it and jump on its back in order to do so.

"How?"  
"I'll get its attention away from you, just don't be seen."

She made her way to a corner and waited silently as Link cut at the spider's legs. She found her chance.

She jumped up onto the monster's back and climbed up to the soft spot. The only problem was that she found it by stepping on it. The spider reeled back trying to fling the passenger off. Polina got down on her hands and knees and held tightly to the fur on the monster's hairs. The creature reeled back and climbed the walls trying to knock her off. She still held tight. As soon as she was upright again she stood up and shot an arrow into the soft spot. The creature screeched in pain and tried to throw her off again. Link only watched in horror and could do nothing to save her. She prepared for another chance to shoot another arrow at the beast, her chance came. The monster climbed the wall once again but Polina placed the bow in the same hand she was holding on to the fur with and aimed carefully. She shot the second arrow into the soft spot. The monster fell from the wall it was on and Polina jumped as far away as she could. She was not sure if she would be able to land without getting hurt, but she had to try. She turned to look at her adversary, he was falling beside her, in a split second she could see the arrows she had shot before, she aimed once more in the air and fired her last shot into the soft spot. The next thing she knew, she hit the ground. Pain in her back and side, something warm on her head, Link's voice was calling from the other side of the room, then, darkness.


	19. Chapter 19

She came to in a small room, the people there were all surprised to see her alive. She did not sit up. She only looked around. A nurse came up to her side and placed her hand on Polina's head. Polina winced in pain.

"You fell a good twenty stories while fighting that monster. It is dead and for that we are thankful. But you landed on your side and hit your head very hard. I'm surprised your bones are not broken and quite frankly, you're not dead."

"Link?" Polina said weakly.

"The boy who fought by your side had to go on. He said that if you stayed right here with your sword that you would be alright."

Polina looked away. She could feel a tear trying to make its way out. She blinked it back as best as she could. "I'll be here for a while I guess."

"Yes," said the nurse, "until you are fully healed, you are not to leave this bed."

Polina looked out the window, "I hope Link is alright."

"I'm sure he is."

Link had seen enough of others getting hurt, especially the girl from the desert he was to protect. He had to protect her, the sword, find the princess who would help him defeat Ganon, that was all. He failed. Polina was hurt, badly, he wasn't even sure she was alive at this point. He now had to find Ganon and save the princess. He made his way to Gerudo Fortress deep in the desert. But he had to go to other fortresses and temples first in order to find the way to defeat Ganon and find the princess. "That will take me forever," he thought with a sigh.

Over the course of a few weeks, Polina grew stronger and healed fully. In the mean time, Link gathered the keys he would need in order to save Hyrule and the princess. Polina was up and fighting again. The people of the village were amazed by how fortunate she was in not dying the day she and the hero in green rescued them from the monsters who haunted them. Polina stood looking out toward the desert. No caravan had ever come their way. She began to despair that her parents and the girl were even alive. "Its been too long."

"That sword of yours has gotten you into quite the mess dear, said the nurse."

"More than you know."

"I think this sword has quite the story to tell though."

Polina turned and looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"This is the royal sword of the Hyrulian Royal Family. The Princess to be specific. It is said that in the time of need, the royal Sword Bearer would come forth and present the sword to the princess. Then, she would smite the evil which presently has engulfed our country."

Polina looked down at the sword. So I'm the royal Sword Bearer?"

"I suppose. You have the sword."

"And I'm not the princess!" Se said with a smile. "I am no lady," she said raising her pinky high, crossing her eyes, and sticking her tongue out. She smiled slightly. "I have to go then."

"You are healthy enough to go, and besides, you have to go or else Hyrule will never be saved. The fate of Hyrule rests on your soldiers."

Polina walked out to Maseth and swung on to her. "C'mon sweet heart, we're going to Gerudo Fortress! Hopefully, we'll find Link and we can save the princess together."

"Her name is Zelda dear."

"Thanks, To Save Princess Zelda and all of Hyrule!" Polina gave Maseth and kick and rode off to the fortress.

At the same time Link made his way to the fortress, though he was further off than Polina. He had all the keys he needed and was ready to get Zelda and save Hyrule too.


	20. Chapter 20

As Polina reached the fortress, her heart sank. How would she get into the fortress and how would she find Zelda? Was Zelda even there? If not, then what? All she could do was move foreword. She did not make it very far. She was caught and taken to the throne room. She was thrown before a man in a throne. She stood up and drew her sword. The man stood in almost shock to see her wielding the sword.

"So you have finally shown yourself. Excellent."

"I'll kill you if you dare try anything."

He held up his hand and pulled the sword from her hand. At that she sprung against him. She kicked and punched as much as she could. The two fought hard against each other. She got her sword back and the man stepped back, he then lunged again with his own sword in hand. The two fought for what seemed like hours. When Polina felt like she had no streangth left to fight she gave her final blow to the man. He dodged and her heart sank. She fell to the floor in exhaustion and he grabbed her head. He held her up and spat in her face.

"So this is the royal one? Pathetic. I thought that someone of your importance would have more power than this."

He threw her to the ground and took the sword.

"no," she said faintly as a creature grabbed her by the arm and flung her over her soldier.

"Give it up my dear, you will never be able to defeat me."

"Zelda will, she will defeat you and bring peace back to Hyrule."

"What?"

"Zelda will…"

"I understood that, what I don't understand is that you are."

"I am what," the creature dropped her at the command of the man.

Suddenly the ground beneath her seemed to disappear. She stood up as best as she could and saw a figure of light standing before her.

"I am Naryu, goddess of wisdom. You have the Triforce of Wisdom within you this second."

Polina looked up in shock. Naryu took Polina's left hand and matched it with hers. Polina suddenly changed clothes and was transformed into Zelda. "You are Princess Zelda, you will save Hyrule."

The light disappeared and she was before the man once again. "Who are you!" Zelda commanded.

"I am Ganon, King of Hyrule."

"Then I suppose I am Zelda, the one to defeat you."

Ganon rushed up to her before she could do anything more and hit her across the face. Her head wound from before surged pain through her body. She collapsed to the floor in pain. Ganon did not waste a minute. He kicked her in the stomach and continued to beat her mercilessly. By the time he was done with her she was nothing more than a mass of torn clothes, blood, and hair. She could not see out of her right eye and her left arm was useless for it was popped out of joint. Her stomach was cut open and Zelda placed the limp arm into the wound to stop the bleeding. Her legs were gashed and scraped. She could not walk. On top of all this, Ganon placed her in shackles had her dragged to the dungeon.


	21. Chapter 21

"What about my parents?" Zelda had been beaten beyond recognition and could not move. She was thrown into a cell next to one with prisoners in it. When she fell to the floor in the cell she heard a voice to her left cry out, "Dear Naryu what happened to this poor girl!" Another voice called out to the first, hush Milena, get your water to help this poor girl's wounds. Amila, get yours too."

Zelda knew the voices, they were familiar, as if from a dream. She rolled as close to the other cage as she could and looked into their eyes. Because she was beaten so badly she could not make them out. But the voices she heard were real, they were from her past. But where?

"There," said the woman's voice, "the blood is off her face. My you were a pretty…" She stopped. She recognized the royal clothes and the crown on her head. "Zelda," she placed a loving hand on her cheek, "Is that you?"

Zelda nodded and smiled slightly.

"Polina," tears steamed down her face, "what has he done to you!"

"No more than what I deserve."

"Nonsense child, no man great or small deserves this, especially not you!"

"I have put you through so much pain."

"Not in the least." Her mother placed her hand under Zelda's face and lifted it up slightly. "You are meant to bring peace to this world. And you will do it. I know you will. Don't give up hope."


	22. Chapter 22

Link made it to the fortress and found his way to the throne room without being caught. He faced the dark Lord and prepared to fight.

Ganon lifted up his hand and signaled at a guard.

"I have a friend of yours that has been DYING to meet you again."

Link watched in shock as a moaning body was dragged in violently and thrown on the floor before him. He knelt down and brushed the bloody hair from the face. The face was that of a princess, Princess Zelda. Link's heart was torn from his chest and she was dragged into a standing position. She was out cold, the pain had knocked her out. Ganon stood with pride next to his prisoner.

"I have beaten her beyond recognition haven't I?"  
Link stood his ground, ready to tear the man apart for what he had done.

Ganon grabbed the princess' neck and squeezed. The sudden bolt of pain woke her.

"Link." She said faintly.

"Polina?" Link stood in shock.

"Zelda, Polina, either way she's going to die." He threw her across the room. Link took his chance and raced to her with a healing potion in his hand. He knelt down beside the struggling body and tried to give it to her. She would not drink it. So he forced it into her body. She finally swallowed and it began to take its effect on her. The cuts healed and the pain stopped.

Zelda rose to her feet and she looked at Link. The blood was still on her clothes. Her hair was still messy and bloody. But she stood and was ready to fight again. Ganon sneered at the two fighters.

"So you think that just because you can stand you can defeat me?" He pointed to the sword in an ice block, "As long as I have this, I am invincible!"

Zelda grabbed Link who stood in front of her. At that moment the two disappeared into the sacred realm. The three goddesses were before them. "Link and Zelda, you must defeat Ganon. You will need these," they handed Zelda a Bow and Arrows of light; they then handed Link a diamond. "Use these wisely."

The darkness fell about them once again. They stood in front of Ganon once more. This time they both had shining armor and their weapons were ready. Link had the master sword ready for battle and Zelda had her arrow on the bow. Ganon lunged at the two. Link jumped in front to Zelda and locked swords with him. The two struggled to keep the upper hand. Zelda took her chance and shot an arrow into Ganon's side. He reeled back in pain and tried to get her. She jumped aside and Link swung at him. The two hacked and slashed away at each other for what seemed like days. Zelda took every chance she could to fight too. But without her sword, she was useless.


	23. Chapter 23

As Zelda dodged a swing from Ganon's huge sword she hit the wall and let out a scream. Link turned for a second and saw the ice with the sword in it. As he looked he saw a small hole. He remembered the crystal he was given by the goddesses. He pulled it out but before he could take a step toward it he was hit in the back with something hard. Ganon had thrown the throne at him and sent him flying toward the wall Zelda had hit just a split second before. He helped her up and stood in front of her.

"I'll distract him and you shoot him one last time with your arrows. Then I'll get the sword."

"Right," Zelda got into position, "And Link," he looked at her, "don't stop for anything."

Link nodded and ran out to Ganon. Zelda prepared her arrow to fire.

"Hey Ugly, take this," he jumped into the air as if to prepare an attack. As Ganon was distracted by Link, Zelda shot an arrow right in the middle of his chest. Ganon fell to the ground in pain. He then disappeared from sight. Zelda looked beyond to see Link with the crystal in his hand.

Link took the crystal and shoved it into the hole in the side. It was a perfect match. The ice disappeared and he grabbed the sword. He sprinted to Zelda and gave it to her. She looked up into his eyes, "it's not over yet is it?"

Link looked back to where Ganon once was. The room began to shake beneath them. The entire fortress was erupting. Debris fell from the ceiling revealing the sky above them. Link grabbed Zelda around the waist and aimed his hookshot as best as he could. There was no time for them to be embarrassed, they had to get out alive. They reached the ceiling and Zelda climbed out to the roof. She helped Link out. The fortress was crumbling beneath them, they had no where to run.

"This wasn't such a good idea."

"No, hold on," Link pulled a bit of debris off the roof and put Zelda on his back. He then began to ride down the fortress. About ten feet from impact Link put Zelda next to him.

"JUMP!" he screamed and they both jumped.

They landed safely on the ground but before Zelda could do anything or even look back Link had grabbed her arm and began to run. They ran for a long while, all the time they heard the horrid sounds of evil cries from the fortress behind them. Zelda shivered thinking of what types of creatures could make those sounds, then she remembered, her parents!

Immediately she stopped and looked back. "MOM, DAD!" she began to run back for them.

"NO!" cried Link.

"Are you crazy? My parents are still in there!"

"Look Out!" a piece of debris flew toward her. Link jumped in the way and pulled her to safety. Zelda broke out into a run again toward the crumbling fortress.

"I will not leave them to die!" nothing would stop her.

Link ran ahead again and this time threw her over his shoulder and ran away from the now erupting building. As he ran an eerie light shot into the sky. The blast from the light knocked Link to the ground and the struggling Zelda broke from his grip only to stop dead in her tracks. The fortress was gone. Nothing was left. A figure was in the sky laughing. Tears filled her eyes and she grabbed her sword and made her way to the laughing figure.

"You MONSTER!" she cired.


	24. Chapter 24

Zelda stopped when the figure began to change. It grew larger, stronger, uglier. She saw it turn into a boorish beast. She knew at once that Ganon was ready to kill her, and she just gave herself to him. She ran toward a cliff hoping to find a way up it to safety. The boor-like creature ran after her and trapped her at the bottom of the cliff. The cliff had no hand or foot holes for her to hold onto. She was trapped. The only thing she could do was fight it. She swung at the creature's head, slashing it across the eyes. It reeled back in pain and tried to trample her with its hoofs. She dodged, but just barely. She went under the creature and stabbed at the creature's stomach. Blood fell all over the ground and her. She was hit in the head with a leg and knocked to the ground. Dazed she got up and began to climb the monster's back. She found its neck and stabbed many times. Blood and hair flew everywhere and the monster flung her into the side of the cliff. She was lucky to find a ledge and she stood with her back pressed against the cliff's face.

"LINK!" she cried.

"Up here!" a familiar voice called from above her.

She looked up to see Link with a rope in hand. "It's too short, you will have to jump."

She jumped and had a very slight grip on it. Her sword was in her other hand and she was unable to put it away. "PULL!" she cried, hoping she would have the strength to hold on.

Ganon, now in the ugly beast form began to run into the face of the cliff. It could only hear Zelda calling to Link and wanted to smash her before she reached safety. Every time he hit the face of the cliff Zelda lost a little more grip on the rope. She didn't have much in the first place and she let Link know that. He pulled faster and faster and Zelda tried to find as many foot holds as she could, there were hardly any. She reached his hand at last. But before she could get a good grip on his hand, Ganon hit the cliff again. She held his finger tips tightly. Ganon hurt himself with the last hit and stopped for an instant. At that instant Zelda was able to sheath her sword and try to reach Link's other hand. The only problem was that Link was supporting himself and Zelda with his other hand and could not grab it. She was slipping again and she had to think fast or else she wouldn't make it.

She took her chance.


	25. Chapter 25

Link was in shock when he saw her do it. She took her free hand, made a fist and punched into the side of the cliff. He saw the pain in her eyes and the blood on her hand. It was now a good three inches into the cliff. He knew she broke it.

She forced a foot hold for her left foot and pulled up on her broken right hand. She got a better hold on Link's hand with her left and he pulled her the rest of the way up. The skin was slightly peeled back and limp. He gave her a healing potion but she would not take it.

"Not now, we have to give that monster a final blow." Zelda took Link's hookshot and aimed at the creature's head, between the eyes. She took her sword out and aimed it just right. She then shot the hookshot and shoved her blade into the creature's head. She then jumped off the monster and ran for cover. The monster lashed about in pain for a second. Then it stopped. It fell to the ground and stopped moving. Zelda grabbed her hand and staggered away. The sun came out and the blood on her armor and dress shone a deep and evil red. She was weak. Link ran to her aid. He caught her just before she fell to the ground in exhaustion. She drank the potion and lay down. She didn't care about anything anymore. Her parents were dead; the little girl who took her place was dead, she failed. A tear fell down her face. She could tell the potion was working for she was getting her energy back again. She sat up and placed her head in her hands.

"I failed them."

"No."

Zelda looked up at Link, he was smiling.

Zelda got very angry, "How can you say that? They didn't make it out of the fortress, there's no way! Just before I saw you I was with them, there was no way they made it out alive. They're dead and it's all my fault." She began to cry once more. Link stood up and hugged her.

Zelda pulled away this time. "I don't want your sympathy, Link. Not this time." Zelda ran away toward the village. She passed Maseth who ran after her. She pulled herself onto the horse and rode to the village. She could tell that Link was not far behind her on his horse. "Get away! I don't want your sympathy!"

"But Zelda, Wait!"

She reached the village and got water at the well. She splashed some on her face and saw the blood. She continued to wash her face. But the more she washed the more blood there seemed to be. She turned to see the other people in the village. They all stared at her. She wiped her face again, the blood seemed to be pouring from her face. She gabbed her dress and tried wiping it off with something more dry. Soon, her dress was soaked with blood. Was it hers? Or was it the blood of all the innocent who died on her behalf? She became very frightened. The blood was not hers but it was all over her. She became drenched in the blood, and she began to cry out in fear and anguish. She fell to her knees and screamed, "Make it stop, dear goddesses make it stop!" The blood ran on the ground around her and she could no longer hear the people of the village. She could only hear the cries of the monsters in the fortress. She could see it then. The building collapsing, the monsters, the creatures, the people. The monsters turned into people. They were unfamiliar to her, but they were there. The sounds became more human. They were dreadful and evil. She put her hands on her ears and screamed, "NO! Stop it, I can't stand it!" She opened her eyes hoping that it was gone. She could feel the blood, smell the dead flesh, hear the screams of dying innocent people, and she could see evil.

Gruesome monsters began to dance around her and pull at her hair and dress laughing.

"Look at the pretty princess, covered in the blood of her people."

"Get out of my mind!"

"She can see them dying because of her selfish desires!"

"Stop it, that's not true!"

"And the boy that she loves so much doesn't even care that she's being tormented so much!"

"SHUT UP!" Zelda fell to the ground and screamed as loud as she could. "LINK! Save me from this evil!"

She ran out to the desert, for she could see the monsters chasing her. She found a small oasis of water. She placed her hands in the water, it was boiling hot. She jumped back. The monsters around her, the evil demons, pulled at her as if she were to fall into the hot water. "NO," she cired, "Stop this!"

The demons did not stop, they pulled harder and harder and she was getting closer and closer to the water.

Then, she fell in.


	26. Chapter 26

The water was burning her skin and she could not get above to the surface. The water was turning into blood, boiling blood. She feared for her life, she was being dragged down to the bottom and she was loosing her breath. She heard the sound of something falling in the water above her. Then everything went black.

When she came to she was on the bank of the oasis. She felt the warm sun drying her skin and clothes. She sat up suddenly and looked around her. Link was sitting with his feet in the water. He looked at her with a smile. She looked down at her dress expecting it to be covered with blood. But it was clean. She felt her face and looked down at her hand, no blood. She looked up at Link in shock.

"What happened to me?"

Link told her that when she reached the village she grabbed a bucket and lowered it into the well and washed her face. She then began to panic. She washed her face harder and harder. She then looked around and saw people looking at her funny, because she was a princess covered in the Boor's blood at the time. She then continued to wipe her face. She then became hysterical and screaming holding her head. At this point Link ran after her, but she ran off. He raced after her. He found her struggling with herself at the oasis saying things like "it burns" or "stop pulling me I'll fall" the next thing he knew she fell in and did not come back up. He dove in and pulled her out. She had passed out at that point and he had to get her breathing again.

Zelda looked down at her dress again. "now what do we do?"

Link stood up and gave her his hand, "I have some people I'd like you to meet, then I don't think you'll have these little fits."

Zelda took his hand and he led her to the doctor's home. They entered the building and the man at the table motioned to the back bedroom. Link led her in and she broke down into tears. "You, you, you're alive!" She ran and hugged her parents who were sitting beside a small table. The little girl was asleep in a small bed. Zelda held her parents' hands and told them of her adventures with Link. Later that night when all the stories had been told her parents went to bed.


	27. Chapter 27

Zelda walked outside and looked up at the stars. Link followed her out. "I can't remember the last time I felt so peaceful. It was long before I even started this journey." She looked at Link. "I have made friends, fought battles, won and lost battles; she looked at her bandaged hand, but now what do I do."

"You're the princess; you have a duty to your people now."

Zelda looked out to the west, "Hyrule is a beautiful land, but I don't know if I'll be able to remain here forever. Being the Princess," she remembered what her little cousin Malos told her, "find my prince."

When Zelda said that Link blushed. He wanted to tell her that he could be her prince, but was embarrassed to say so. He just looked out to the desert and said, "maybe someday you'll find him."

Zelda's heart sank a little when he said that. She wanted him to take her by the hand and promise to be her prince forever. "He'd have to protect me, and never want to leave me, and support me in everything I do."

"Hey, just like me!" The words slipped out of his mouth and his eyes grew wide.

Zelda's heart began to race and she wanted to hug him. "Yeah," she said trying to hide her glee, "Just like you." She took a step closer to Link and looked down at the ground.

Link didn't want to miss this chance so he grabbed her and held her tight. She held him back. She gave Link a kiss on the cheek and said, "Promise you'll be my prince forever, please."

Link kissed her on the cheek too and said, "I promise."

Zelda let go and walked inside to go to sleep.

The next day they all made their way to Hyrule Castle in Castle Town. When they finally made it they were welcomed by everyone on the streets. Zelda was home. Though the Polina within her wanted to roam the world and be free, Zelda knew her place. Besides, she had Link to stand by her forever.

They reached the castle and got settled in. It took them a few days to get used to anything in the castle. Polina's family moved in and they all made themselves at home. Zelda and Link went out of walks around the castle garden every day. Every day Link thought he couldn't love Zelda any more, but then she would do or say something that would win his heart over again and again, making him love her even more. She was the one for him.

Zelda took delight in seeing Link every day and she knew that there was nothing in this world that would keep her from Link and his love. She loved him. He was her true love.


	28. Chapter 28

The day came for Zelda to meet with the Lords of the Land. Link walked with her to the throne room.

"I'll be right here if you need me."

Zelda nodded in reply.

Before she entered the room, Zelda stopped to listen to what they were saying.

"She is at the right age."

"But we can't force this on her."

"She has been through so much already."

"Hyrule needs this."

"The people of Hyrule come first."

Zelda swallowed hard and entered the room.

Every voice seemed to stop when she opened the doors. She walked slowly to the throne and sat down. "Be regal, be royal," she thought to herself. "What is the first order of business in need of being… looked at." That didn't work so well.

"Well princess. There is the over looming subject of helping you be ready for your new task of being the ruler of Hyrule." Zelda looked down in fear. The man speaking wass the leader of the Zora domain Xavier. "You will need to have someone who knows what they are doing helping you rule."

"And who do you suggest to help me with such a task?"

"Impa is a wonderful teacher and she will help you to walk, talk, act, be a princess."

"Alright, may I meet her?"  
"Yes," he motioned to his left, Zelda's right and a figure walked out from the shadows.

"Pleased to meet you," Zelda bowed her head in recognition.

"Princess," came a booming voice from her left, "there is another matter that must be discussed."

"And what is that…"

"Pinchness, of the Gorons, Princess."

"Pinchness? Very well, what is it that we must discuss?"

"Sit up straighter when you address a member of the court," Impa was already on the job.

Zelda looked at the woman in slight surprise and did as she was told.

"Princess, you are about to turn 17 am I not correct?"

Zelda had to think about how to answer that for a moment. "Yes, I am."

"It is time that you found a husband to help you with making decisions with how to rule Hyrule and with other such details."

Zelda did not like where this was going. "What do you suggest?"

The large Goron stepped closer and looked into her eyes, "You must marry or find someone to marry that the court agrees to before your 17th birthday."

"And what if I don't?"

"We will have to choose for you."

Zelda was taken aback. "You can't tell me to do such a thing as find my true love so soon!" She stood up and looked menacingly at the man. At this Impa took Zelda by the arm and whispered in her ear to sit down and never lash out at a Lord. Zelda did as she was told. "I will not marry unless I find love," she looked coolly at the Goron who was backing into his proper place. "This meeting is over," Zelda walked out of the room trying not to hit the first thing that she saw.


	29. Chapter 29

She made her way to the hall and looked to her left, since no one was there she dropped a jar she had picked up from the throne room and kicked it. She then knelt down to pick up the shards. As she picked up the shards one jabbed her right hand with was not fully healed from the cliff incident. She winced in pain and did not notice the figure picking up shards with her.

"Get mad?" he said playfully.

"They're idiots who think they can control my life!"

"No," he said almost making fun of her, "you? Making fun of the Princess of Hyrule? The very nerve."

She was ready to play along now, "I know right? And get this, they want me to marry someone by my next birthday which is in like 5 months, true love in five months? I don't think so!"

Link stopped picking up the shards and stared at her, "really?"

"Yeah," said Zelda still playing, "and they have to approve of him before we can be married!"

Link was done playing but Zelda didn't notice.

"And if I don't find a true love in time, I will have one chosen for me! Can you believe that?" She looked up at Link who was now standing and looking out toward the garden below. "What?"

"So you're going to go out and find someone to marry?"

Zelda walked up beside him and placed her elbows on the railing and leaned forward, "I have to, I don't want to marry some random shlump they find in the prince store…" her mind went back to what Malos said to her, 'go find your prince,' and Master 'go find your prince.' "I was told to find one a long time ago anyway," she turned and leaned against a pillar and looked at Link, "I always thought that," she stopped short, "never mind." She started to walk away.

Link followed. He saw a tear in her eye and he thought back to when she went crazy. It was right after they defeated Ganon. She went crazy saying the blood of her people were all over her. And the demons who pulled her into the oasis and tried to drown her. He was always curious as to why that happened. "Zelda," he started, "remember when you-"

"Were panicking over the blood and demons?" Link stopped and stared, "I never knew why that happened, I don't understand it at all."

"Was it something from your past?"

"Is it something in my future?"

"Is it both?"

"Will it kill me until I know what it is? Yes." She found herself by the library. She walked in and looked around. Link followed. One book caught her eye. She walked up and picked it up. She showed it to Link, "No title." She opened it up and scanned the pages, "That's odd."

"What is it?"

"There are dates and historical events in here, but they are in the future."

"Lemme see." Link grabbed the book and looked, "I don't see that."

Zelda looked over Link's shoulder, "No, I still see dates and future events, what do you see?"  
"I see a reluctant bride being married to a horrid, evil man and never being happy again."

"That's not funny," said Zelda as she took the book from his hands.

"No really that's what I see!" he grabbed the book again and started to read, "The young princess married the evil Lord chosen by her court for she was una-" he stopped reading out loud and looked at Zelda.

She took the book back and read what she saw, "The people in the tower were unaware of the evil magic coming toward them, except one. The princess tried as hard as she could to get as many people out of the tower, after the explosion of magic she and many others were trapped inside. When the rubble was cleaned away they found the princess dead with the blood of her people cover-" she stopped too and looked at Link. They closed the book and ran to find Impa.


	30. Chapter 30

The two reached her and showed her the book.

"What does it mean?" said Link out of breath.

"Yes, it shows us each something different, something we know."

"Zelda, it showed you a tale of a princess who died saving her people and as a result, was covered in their blood, suffocated. Link, it showed you a tale of a princess who was forced to marry someone she did not love and was truly evil." She closed the book and looked at the two of them, "This is a magic book that shows you your fears of things that will come to pass. What you may not know is that these two tales are connected in more ways than one."

Zelda looked at Link, "They are both about a princess," she said with a sigh.

"And both times she either dies physically of spiritually," said Link looking at Zelda sadly.

"I see that you two understand what this means," Impa gave Zelda the book.

"Yes," Zelda said clenching the book tightly, "I am not going to find my true love and will marry an evil man and die trying to save my people from evil magic."

"Does that mean," said Link suddenly, "that the evil magic is coming from the evil man who marries her?"

Impa walked away. "I do not know and I cannot tell you even if I did know."

Link looked at Zelda, "You _will_ find your true love and you _will not_ die!" he said determined.

"But Link," said Zelda unsure, "what if I don't?"

Link wanted to be the one who she would choose, but he knew she wouldn't.

Zelda wanted to choose him but he didn't seem to want to have anything to do with her in that manner.

"I'll think of something, I promise!" said Link giving her a hug.

Zelda hugged him back and neither wanted to let go. But they did, regrettably.


	31. Chapter 31

The weeks seemed to roll by slowly for Link and Zelda. Zelda would meet with boys who wanted to marry her what seemed like every day. Each time they did not meet up to her standards, standards that only Link could meet.

"Princess, you're running out of time, you must choose someone to marry soon."

"I still have a few months left." But soon it became, "I still have a month," to, "I still have a few weeks," to, "I still have a week or so."

Zelda was growing frantic. "Link what am I going to do? the deadline is in a few days and no one is willing to meet all my standards!"

Link knew what he had to say but didn't want to say it; so he told her the truth, "Zelda, I don't want to say this at all but for the sake of your own sanity," he took a deep breath and looked away and mumbled, "lower your standards."

Zelda knew he really didn't want to say it so she wasn't mad.

"Has anyone even come close to meeting the standard that you set?"

"One."

"Who?"  
Zelda looked away and blushed hard. "Well, I-" she was cut short by her parents running up to her.

"Someone else has come to ask for your hand, he's insistent on marrying you."

Zelda took a deep breath of both relief and sorrow, she wanted to tell Link she loved him, but was too shy to do so.

She walked into the throne room and looked at the man sitting and laughing with the other Lords, he looked at her and she shivered with fear and hatred. She had only seen a face like his once before, Ganon. She made her way to her throne and sat down. "Your name good sir?"

"Ganondorf my dear."

With the name Ganondorf Zelda stood suddenly and looked on him in shock, she began to reach for her sword next to her when he spoke again.

"No relation to that brute Ganon."

Zelda's fist clutched the handle of her sword even tighter. "I'm sorry but I do not trust you I'm afraid."

"Now Princess, let's be reasonable."

"No, I know this man's intentions and I do not trust him. I can see that he is not one to be trusted by simply looking into his eyes."

Pinchness looked into Ganondorf's eyes, "nothing wrong with them from what I see."

"Then look again." Zelda stood her ground as Link walked in through the side door near the throne. Once he saw the man he stopped and pulled his sword too. She saw this and turned to him. Link stepped out from behind a curtain into view of everyone in the room.

"I have seen this man before, he is not a man to be trusted; he will bring the people into ruin."

Zelda raised her sword at the man, "Leave now, I do not trust you and will _not_ marry you."

Ganondorf bowed low to her, "I'll take my leave th-"

"Yes, you will," interrupted Zelda.

The man looked up at the two with their swords drawn and gave them both a glare, he then turned and left.

The Lords all looked in shock at the two and said nothing.


	32. Chapter 32

Link backed Ganondorf to a wall. "You listen to me, I know what Zelda needs for a husband and you're definitely not him! She needs someone who will stand by her side and support everything she does, he needs to be willing to die for her and for Hyrule, he must love her more than anything in this world, and want to protect her with all my heart," he stopped.

"Your heart?" Ganondorf sneered.

Zelda took a step back and held her sore hand over her heart. A tear formed in her eye.

Link held the sword closer to his throat, "Yes, _my_ heart."

"You love that little bit-"

Link slapped him across the face, "I Love That Perfect Woman!" he cried. Zelda was ready to open the door and hug him and never let go. She had her hand on the doorknob just as her bedroom door swung open.

"Sorry sir," a man out of breath came in, "we," he meant a certain man of the party, "lost our way."

"It's a big castle," said Link reassuring the lost one, "take this scum and throw him in the dungeon, he tried to hurt Zelda."

"Captain, you know we can't do that," the new leader of the group said, "he has diplomatic immunity."

Links glared at the evil mass, "Then escort him out of the palace," he looked toward the bathroom door which was still closed. He remembered that Zelda had been grabbed by her right hand which was still sore. The soldiers led the man out and Link made his way to the bathroom door. "It's safe now."

Zelda opened the door and walked to the other side of the room. She kept him to her left at all times.

Link noticed. "Your arm."

"What about it?"

"Let me see," he said coolly.

Old habits die hard; she reeled back, "I don't have to show you my arm if I don't want to so don't pester me about it." She grabbed a blanket with her left hand, covered her arm, and sat on the bed. She looked up at him coldly. She didn't mean to, but she was scared at what was under the blanket.

Link knelt down and touched her left hand which was pressed hard against the blanket. He slowly moved it away; she didn't want to fight. It revealed her arm in a nasty state. It was black, blue and purple from her wrist all the way to half way up her forearm.

"This is not good Zelda."

She looked down to her left, "I know. Is it broken?"

Link lifted her arm and felt it, as he did so Zelda flinched. Link was careful not to hurt it too much, his hands moved slowly and softly over her skin. She felt chills run up and down her spine. She remembered what he said before 'I Love that Perfect Woman!' Tears began to fill her eyes again; Link looked up from his work on her arm and saw the tears.

"I'm so sorry, am I pushing to hard?" He carefully placed her hand back down on her lap and looked up at her.

"No," Zelda said with a smile, "nothing's wrong at all."

"Here, drink this," he gave her a bottle, "it will help with the pain, but it will not heal you."

Zelda took the bottle and looked at Link, who was still examining her arm, she tried her best to open it but the cork was in really tight. She felt a hand on hers and she looked to see Link take the bottle and open it. "Here," he said with a smile. She took it again and drank, the pain went away and she gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank you."

Link stood up and helped her up. Zelda leaned in and gave Link a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you for everything."

Link blushed; Zelda blushed.

Impa walked in the room and rushed up to Zelda, "I just heard what happened. Are you alright?"

Zelda was taken to her bed and laid down. "You must rest for the rest of the evening," said Impa with a hint of worry in her voice.

"It was Ganondorf you know?"

"I know."

Link took his leave and closed the door behind him quietly. Zelda never noticed.

"Link, I have to tell you some-" she sat up suddenly and looked around. She looked down in sorrow, "I do love you, Link."

Impa put her hand on Zelda's shoulder and looked at her right arm, "I approve of him." Zelda looked up at her in both shock and joy, "You do?"

"I do, he is everything you have ever wanted in a man and he does seem to like you a lot."

Zelda's mind wandered back to what he said, 'I love that perfect woman.' "He loves me Impa, he said so himself."

"To you?"

"No, but he said it. I heard him say so. I will marry him." She sat up in bed and looked out her window, "I Love that Perfect Man!" she screamed.

Impa laid her back down, "There's one problem," her eyes fell onto the calendar on the wall, "your birthday's tomorrow and you have not found a suitor approved of by the Lords. They will have to choose for you."

Zelda lay down and put her head in her pillow, "I _will_ marry Link and nothing will stop me."

The next day she met with her court.


	33. Chapter 33

Link backed Ganondorf to a wall. "You listen to me, I know what Zelda needs for a husband and you're definitely not him! She needs someone who will stand by her side and support everything she does, he needs to be willing to die for her and for Hyrule, he must love her more than anything in this world, and want to protect her with all my heart," he stopped.

"Your heart?" Ganondorf sneered.

Zelda took a step back and held her sore hand over her heart. A tear formed in her eye.

Link held the sword closer to his throat, "Yes, _my_ heart."

"You love that little bit-"

Link slapped him across the face, "I Love That Perfect Woman!" he cried. Zelda was ready to open the door and hug him and never let go. She had her hand on the doorknob just as her bedroom door swung open.

"Sorry sir," a man out of breath came in, "we," he meant a certain man of the party, "lost our way."

"It's a big castle," said Link reassuring the lost one, "take this scum and throw him in the dungeon, he tried to hurt Zelda."

"Captain, you know we can't do that," the new leader of the group said, "he has diplomatic immunity."

Links glared at the evil mass, "Then escort him out of the palace," he looked toward the bathroom door which was still closed. He remembered that Zelda had been grabbed by her right hand which was still sore. The soldiers led the man out and Link made his way to the bathroom door. "It's safe now."

Zelda opened the door and walked to the other side of the room. She kept him to her left at all times.

Link noticed. "Your arm."

"What about it?"

"Let me see," he said coolly.

Old habits die hard; she reeled back, "I don't have to show you my arm if I don't want to so don't pester me about it." She grabbed a blanket with her left hand, covered her arm, and sat on the bed. She looked up at him coldly. She didn't mean to, but she was scared at what was under the blanket.

Link knelt down and touched her left hand which was pressed hard against the blanket. He slowly moved it away; she didn't want to fight. It revealed her arm in a nasty state. It was black, blue and purple from her wrist all the way to half way up her forearm.

"This is not good Zelda."

She looked down to her left, "I know. Is it broken?"

Link lifted her arm and felt it, as he did so Zelda flinched. Link was careful not to hurt it too much, his hands moved slowly and softly over her skin. She felt chills run up and down her spine. She remembered what he said before 'I Love that Perfect Woman!' Tears began to fill her eyes again; Link looked up from his work on her arm and saw the tears.

"I'm so sorry, am I pushing to hard?" He carefully placed her hand back down on her lap and looked up at her.

"No," Zelda said with a smile, "nothing's wrong at all."

"Here, drink this," he gave her a bottle, "it will help with the pain, but it will not heal you."

Zelda took the bottle and looked at Link, who was still examining her arm, she tried her best to open it but the cork was in really tight. She felt a hand on hers and she looked to see Link take the bottle and open it. "Here," he said with a smile. She took it again and drank, the pain went away and she gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank you."

Link stood up and helped her up. Zelda leaned in and gave Link a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you for everything."

Link blushed; Zelda blushed.

Impa walked in the room and rushed up to Zelda, "I just heard what happened. Are you alright?"

Zelda was taken to her bed and laid down. "You must rest for the rest of the evening," said Impa with a hint of worry in her voice.

"It was Ganondorf you know?"

"I know."

Link took his leave and closed the door behind him quietly. Zelda never noticed.

"Link, I have to tell you some-" she sat up suddenly and looked around. She looked down in sorrow, "I do love you, Link."

Impa put her hand on Zelda's shoulder and looked at her right arm, "I approve of him." Zelda looked up at her in both shock and joy, "You do?"

"I do, he is everything you have ever wanted in a man and he does seem to like you a lot."

Zelda's mind wandered back to what he said, 'I love that perfect woman.' "He loves me Impa, he said so himself."

"To you?"

"No, but he said it. I heard him say so. I will marry him." She sat up in bed and looked out her window, "I Love that Perfect Man!" she screamed.

Impa laid her back down, "There's one problem," her eyes fell onto the calendar on the wall, "your birthday's tomorrow and you have not found a suitor approved of by the Lords. They will have to choose for you."

Zelda lay down and put her head in her pillow, "I _will_ marry Link and nothing will stop me."

The next day she met with her court.


	34. Chapter 34

As she walked into the court she saw a look of glee from every face, every face, that is except Link's. He stood to the left of the seats of court. She sat daintily on her throne.

"Gentlemen," she addressed the men. The men rose and were permitted to sit once again.

"Princess," Pinchness stood once again, "you have not made your choice before now and we must choose a suitor for you."

"On the contrary my good sir," Zelda's eyes fell on the captain of the guard, "I have made my decision."

"We are sorry, Princess but we have chosen for you."

"Did you not hear me?" Zelda stood up and waved her hand toward the left of the room, "I _have_ made my decision."

"We too have made our decision," Pinchness motioned a figure to come out, Zelda held her arm as the figure came out, "Ganondorf!"

Link raced to Zelda and stood in front of her, "You will not marry her, you tried to kill her last night!" Impa too went up to Zelda and Link.

"You are a monster and as Zelda's caretaker I will not allow you to come any closer."

Pinchness waved to the guards to remove Link and Impa, who reluctantly did.

"My bride, I told you I would marry you."

Zelda took a step back. "NO!" Her scream echoed throughout the entire castle. She took off toward Link and Impa who tried to grab her and protect her but Ganondorf grabbed her right arm. Through the pain she struggled to get her glove off. When she did the bruise showed itself to everyone in the room. Ganondorf looked in amazement as she raised her arm high, "This is what he did to me last night in an attempt to rape me!" The court stood in silence as she took her glove back and slapped Ganondorf with her left hand. "I will not marry you, you bastard!" She put her glove back on, "release them," she commanded the guards. They did as they were told.

Pinchness stood his ground, "You are to marry Ganondorf in two days."

"Then expect me to be dead by morning you coward," she spat back at him

"You silly little girl."

"Yes I am a silly girl, and when I say you are a coward, I say you and this creature," she pointed to Ganondorf, "are the slimiest weaklings ever to crawl the earth!"

"Nothing will change my mind. Prepare for the wedding."

Zelda was led away.

"As for you, Link, I cannot have you interrupting our wedding ceremonies; you must go and check the towers on the other side of Hyrule. There is a threat of a collapse there. You are to head up the rebuilding team."

Link stood still. Pinchness glared at him and Link left in a huff, mumbling under his breath.


	35. Chapter 35

It was the day of the wedding; Zelda was walking alone in a large empty tower. She looked around and saw the beams holding the building up. She could hear the sounds of crumbling earth beneath her. She saw a beam of light out a window coming right for the tower. She ran toward some stairs but did not make it in time, the light hit the tower and it began to crumble. Rocks and sharp beams came crashing down on her. She was alone in the tower with nowhere to run. She tried to find a way out but the tower was coming down fast. She felt sudden pain in her leg as she was pinned down by a beam. The beam was sharp like a dagger and being pushed into her leg. She could see the blood running down and she knew there was no way she could get out. The tower fell to the ground bringing her along with it. She tried to scream for help but nothing would come out. She could see nothing but dust and felt nothing but heat and fire as if the rubble was cast into hell itself. She continued to try screaming but nothing worked, no one would hear her anyway. She looked out into a black dusty nothingness. She saw a light in the distance, it was growing brighter. Zelda tried to scream for help but once again, nothing came out. She saw the figure, it was tall and muscular, she tried reaching out to it but her arms were caught under rubble. The figure was getting closer; it kneeled down beside her and grabbed her by the neck. It pressed hard and she was unable to breathe. She thought she was going to die when she suddenly felt sharp pain in her leg, at least part of her leg. She looked down and saw the figure had knelt down on the beam that cut her leg, it was severed off.

She screamed in pain and this time, heard it. She looked up to see the crumbling tower was gone, the heat was gone, the man was gone, her leg, was not gone; the pain was there. She saw a group of women around her trying to calm her down. She was sweating and screaming like mad. "It hurts, I lost my leg; it hurts! He's choking me, I can't breathe; it's so hot; HELP the tower is falling!"

She sat up in bed and looked at the others with fear and pain. The sun was up and the day had begun, "wh- what happened?"

Impa held her hand and wiped her forehead, "You have been screaming all night."

"It was so real. But it was only a dream?"

"Yes, child, a dream, but the pain you felt was very real."

Zelda lifted the covers to see that her leg had a mark on it, a straight line as if a beam were trying to cut it off. "I fear the worse is going to happen today."

She got up and walked clumsily over to the wardrobe. She opened it to find a wedding gown in it. Her mother came up from behind her and held her daughter close, "I'm sorry."

Aunt Feria also came and hugged her, "This was never supposed to happen like this."

Impa took the dress and looked at it menacingly, "I hate this man, he has put you through so much pain."

The three women all prepared the bride for her wedding. All the while Zelda only thought about her true love, Link.


	36. Chapter 36

Link was at the tower that needed rebuilding and told the workers to check the tower for any weak points and start fixing there. He looked toward the castle. He could not see the garden or Zelda's balcony, but he knew that it was there. He wanted to be the groom that day; he wanted Zelda to choose him. But he was too shy and too late. He went back to work.

Zelda stood on her balcony and plotted. "I will not marry that bastard and I will not be away from Link," she thought to herself. She decided that once she was finished getting prepared for her wedding she would go out to find Link. Then she would tell him that she loves him and they would prepare for a fight and a wonderful life together. They had been through a lot worse than a pompous donkey. She rushed the women through everything they had to do. Once they finished, she made her way down to the stables. She found Maseth and rode off toward the tower. Once there she realized how large the tower really was. There, she found Link with other workers.

In the mean time, Ganondorf watched the rider make her way to the tower. "She's not getting away that easily, I will have this kingdom even if it kills… her."

Link was ecstatic to see her. She walked up to him and took his hands in hers, "Link, there's something I need to tell you."

Link held Zelda's left hand tighter.

"Link I lo-"

"Look Out!" a voice from inside the tower screamed.

Link and Zelda turned to see a beam on light, dark magic, coming at them suddenly; Zelda's eyes grew wide and scared as the light hit the tower. Both looked up in horror as people fell from windows hundreds of feet up, others came from the bottom with arms and legs missing. Zelda screamed in horror at the sight that was all too familiar, the book and her dream. She raced into the burning and crumbling tower with Link and got as many people out as they could. All the while blood began to cover her gown. She was soon drenched in blood from carrying bodies out, dead or alive; she could not tell and did not have the time to find out. People from surrounding homes and farms came out to help the injured. The tower was not sturdy and was about to give at any moment. Zelda and Link were still inside as the tower had begun to collapse in on itself. Link heard the terrified screams from the people outside and grabbed Zelda. The found a window and saw the land coming closer and closer to them. He pulled out his hookshot, wrapped his arm around her waist, and shot it to the nearest stable building.

The two went flying out. They hit the other building hard and Zelda fell from Link's grip. She fell into the moat surrounding that tower. As she fell she saw another beam of light hit that tower. There were still people in this tower as well. Link too fell into the moat as the second light hit. The sound shook the ground of Castle Town and everyone in the surrounding area. Zelda was caught on some seaweed when she fell in and was unable to swim back up. The weeds wrapped around her and kept her from the surface. Link did not know where she was. She tried breaking the weeds but she was too dazed and weak to do it. So instead she began to splash her hands above water.

Link saw her hands and swam to her. He saw she was loosing oxygen. He dived down and pulled the weeds loose. He then pulled her out of the water. She was breathing. She sat up and screamed as the tower began to buckle in on itself too. The people inside were in no better shape than the ones in the tower nearby. They ran as best they could to find help as Zelda and Link watched in shock. The tower began to lean toward them and Link picked Zelda up and ran. She was not sure if they would be able to escape the tower for it was so tall but Link was not going to stop. They barely made it out of the way of the falling debris. Zelda fell to the ground and rolled a few feet because of the blast of the tower, she looked at Link as soon as she was able to. Link was under debris, Link had thrown her out of the way.

"Link! NO!" Zelda screamed as she ran back to him. She pushed off as much rubble as she could. She pulled Link out and began to nurse his wounds. Others came to help as they heard her crying, "Dear Din, Faror, Naryu, don't let him die!" She was not going to let him die. Medicines, bandages, and water were brought to all the hurting. Not very many in the towers made it. Link held on for as long as he could. There was not much time left though. Tears streamed down Zelda's face as she nursed him. But nothing could help, he was fading fast.

Zelda held his hand through every serge of pain. She would not leave him. His blood stained her gown. They took him to a home filled with others who were injured. "Zelda, you must leave him and help with the others."

"No, I won't leave him like this," she said wiping tears from her eyes, "he promised to stand by my side until the end, and I will stand by his. I love him." She leaned in close and kissed him on the cheek. "Did you hear me, Link? I love you too. I love this Perfect Man." As she kissed his cheek her tears fell into his eyes. Link opened them just as she said 'I love this Perfect Man.' He had a new strength to live. He lifted his hand and touched her face. She jumped a little but did not move away. "You're alive," she said with a smile.

"I could never leave the Perfect Woman." Link smiled up at her, she knew he would be alright. "Go help the others," he laid his hand back down on his chest.

"Alright," Zelda got up and went to help the others.


	37. Chapter 37

After the wounded were healed and the dead were given to their families and buried Zelda spoke to the court. "I know who did this," she pointed to Ganondorf. "I will not allow this man who will so willingly kill my people be King. He shall be executed for what he has done. I will allow no diplomatic immunity for this pig, this, this,"

"Why don't we call him what he really is," said Link calmly, "An evil demon from Ganon."

At this the whole court gasped.

Link smoothly walked up to Ganondorf and lifted his left hand revealing a mark, "This is the mark of the Dark Lord Ganon. He is part of his evil demon core." Link put his hand down.

"What shall we do?" the voice came from Pinchness.

Zelda took her sword out and handed it to Link. "We shall dispose of him while we still have the chance."

Ganondorf was not about to allow this to happen. He ran for the door but was stopped by a shining light. Zelda caught him in light magic and chained him up so he could not escape. Link took the sword in his hand and prepared for the blow. Ganondorf stood there and accepted his fate.

The sword drove through his skull and out the back of his neck. The blood dripped off the sword onto the floor. Zelda refused to look, but she had to.

"By the power of the three Goddesses, I remove the Triforce of Power from you." She held out her hand and the Triforce appeared. Ganondorf screamed and disappeared. "It is finished," Zelda looked at Link, who had the bloody sword in his left hand, "Hyrule is at peace once more."

Link cleaned off the sword and gave it to Zelda. She took it and as she looked back up at Link she saw that he had reached his arm out for her to take. She took that with her free hand and walked up to her throne. "Now onto other matters, such as the matter that started all this pain and destruction, my wedding."

"Princess," began Pinchness.

"I have chosen who I wish to marry."

Pinchness stopped talking and stepped back.

"I will marry the one who has helped me since the first day of my journey." She turned to Link, "do you remember the first time you helped me, Link?"

Link took a step forward as if remembering, "I believe I do. You were crying very loudly in your aunt's restaurant, I was curious and went to see what was wrong. You were sweeping up a storm. You then stopped to wipe your eyes off and saw me. You screamed at me to go away but I knew I couldn't leave you there to cry all alone so I stayed. Then you attacked me. You were very good at it too, until you lost your footing and fell on top of me. Then you cried in my arms for a while. After that you ran back into the restaurant and hid, I took my leave at that point."

"Yes, and I didn't meet you again for a while, but you were always on my mind. We will be married as soon as possible."


	38. Chapter 38

They sat under a tree in the royal garden. He lifted her head toward his and kissed her passionately on the lips. She kissed back. He picked her up and carried her off to the castle. When they entered their room she dropped her feet to the ground. She pulled on his shirt and forced him to sit on the bed with her. She pulled off his crown and cape. He did the same with her. They kissed again. Then the door flung open and a little boy with a wooden sword came in dragging his little sister in behind him on a rug.

"Don't worry princess! I'll save you and keep you safe!"

The little girl crawled off the rug and tried to walk to the woman on the bed. Her mother got up and picked up the little girl and placed her on the bed. Her father took the girl and placed her on his shoulders. "All right hero, she's mine now, you can't have her back," he made funny growling and gurgling sounds at the boy.

"Ahh! Princess! I'll save you!" He swung the little wooden sword at his father who pretended to get hit in the heart.

Their mother grabbed the little girl off his shoulders as he fell to the ground. "Oh you got me! Curses, now I'm dead."

"Oh no, you killed your father Cory! Quickly we must bring him to life!"

"How do we do that Mama?"

She got down on her knees next to him. "We have to," she held her hands like claws, "Tickle him," she began to tickle him.

"No stop!" Link tired to get up but his wife sat down on top of him and called to the children, "quickly, the monster in him is trying to get back out, you must tickle him more!" The children rand and began to tickle him.

He faked a laugh and grabbed his wife and stood up. "Aha! I'm alive again," he gave his wife a kiss.

"Eww, mommy cuties!"

"Cory, do you want mommy cuties too?" She got down again and began to chase her son.

"No, no I don't want mommy cuties!"

Their father grabbed the little girl and kissed her on the head. "I don't think your brother likes being kissed, don't you think Polly?" The little girl grabbed her father by the nose and pulled, "ow," he said in a funny voice. The child laughed.

A woman carrying some blankets entered the room, "Zelda, Link, the children are ready to go to," she stopped and looked at the four laying asleep on the floor, "bed."

Feria smiled and put the blankets she brought in on the little ones and put the larger blanket over the couple. "This family is just too perfect, the perfect man, woman, and children," she smiled, "and what heroes too, they never knew they had it in them."

THE END 3


End file.
